


Dinner Tomorrow?

by niccisterls



Series: Destiel Promptober 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccisterls/pseuds/niccisterls
Summary: Cas works in a coffee shop and is head over heels in love with one of his regular customers. His co-worker Meg tries to help in her own special way.





	Dinner Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff written for the Destiel Promptober 2018 Challenge. This is the first Destiel fic I have ever written and to be honest only the second thing I have ever managed to get to completion so far.  
> This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes!  
> I really look forward to hearing what you guys think!

Castiel was tired, his classes today had been excruciating and he had to work the night shift as well. The only saving grace for the day was his co-worker Meg; she always managed to make him laugh with her unique brand of put-down humour. Whether it was directed at him or at their customers didn’t matter, however it did tend to cheer him up when she put managed to completely shut down the asshole customers without them even realising that she was humiliating them. Somehow she never got in trouble for treating the customers this way either, it was almost as if she had the owners possessed or something, they adored her and made no attempt to hide the fact that she was their favourite.

Castiel had his head lying on his arms on top of the tiny table in their ridiculously small break room when he heard the click of Meg’s boots advancing towards him. He groaned, he could have sworn he had at least another 10 minutes of his break in which to wallow in self-pity. Meg had a certain presence to her and even without looking, Castiel could feel the exact moment she poked her head into the break room to stare at him.

“Clarence! You might want to finish your break early tonight. I have something to make you feel better.”

Castiel still didn’t bother lifting his head,

“What is it Meg?”

“You’re favourite piece of ass is here.” Castiel could definitely hear the leer in Meg’s voice now and reluctantly lifted his head and faced her with an exasperated sigh.

“What?”

“That gorgeous piece of man candy whose ass you love to stare at and then pretend you aren’t. He’s here.”

Castiel flushed bright red at Meg’s comment. He knew exactly who she was talking about. Dean. Dean had been regularly coming into their little coffee shop for close to a year now and yes, Castiel was guilty of ogling him but it was hard not to, his jean clad ass looked like it was carved from marble.

Dean always frequented the shop at night when they had few other customers and was usually alone, so Castiel talked to him at the counter while Dean drank his coffee. They had struck up an odd sort of friendship, one that was solely contained within the four walls of the coffee shop. Castiel was absolutely smitten with the other man but was dreadful at flirting – as Meg liked to constantly tease him about, so he had resigned himself to having only this weird limbo sort of friendship and nothing more.

Castiel didn’t even bother pretending not to know what Meg was talking about; she’d caught him staring too many times for that. It was that moment that he remembered they were the only two working that night.

“Did you at least serve him first or is he waiting out there for you?”

Meg smirked at him and squeezed her way into the break room to sit at the other chair and sling her legs up onto the table.

“I told him I was due for my break but my handsome friend would be out to help him soon.”

Castiel was horrified; he sprang to his feet and was already halfway out the door as he finished speaking.

“Meg! You are unbelievably rude!” He could hear her laughing at him the whole way out to the front of the shop.

Castiel snagged his apron from the hook just as he rounded the corner and was tying it behind him as he approached the counter where the other man was waiting, he had a hip propped against the counter and was playing with his phone. Castiel felt all the breath leave him when he caught sight of Dean, which only served to remind him of how pathetically head over heels he was. He sighed internally at himself before addressing Dean.

“Good evening Dean, I apologise about Meg, she is even more insufferable than usual tonight.”

Dean’s face lit up in a cocky grin as he slipped his phone into his pocket.

“If it means I get you instead of her then you’ll hear no complaints from me.”

Castiel flushed red again,

“Thank you Dean. The usual?”

Dean’s grin seemed to slip slightly before he caught it, 

“You know it Cas.”

Castiel moved to the machine and starting going through the motions of preparing Dean’s order, something he could do in his sleep at this stage. The two exchanged small talk about Castiel’s classes and about Dean’s brother Sam while Castiel finished making the drink.

When he was done Dean handed over some bills to pay for his coffee but Castiel placed his hand over Dean’s and gently pushed it back towards him,

“This one is on me, an apology for Meg’s abhorrent rudeness in making you wait tonight.”

Dean broke out his mega-watt grin, the one that was so heart-breakingly genuine and made Castiel go weak at the knees. 

“Cas, that’s not your fault. I can handle Meg, besides, I don’t mind waiting for the right person.” He winked at Cas and tried to push the bills back at him. Castiel flushed again (really his cheeks may as well be permanently stained red at this point) but held his grip firm around Dean’s hand.

Dean seemed surprised at the subtle strength Castiel was displaying, most people were to be fair, and finally drew his hand back, placing the bills back into his wallet. 

“How about a deal then? I’ll let you pay for my coffee and you come to dinner with me tomorrow night.” It wasn’t phrased as a question, it was a statement.

Castiel froze, he was sure the look on his face was stupid. He had been dreaming about this for months but he never allowed himself to believe he ever had an actual chance with Dean, this ruggedly gorgeous, funny, cocky, self-assured, amazing man. What on earth could he possibly see in Castiel? He was awkward, it took all his efforts to carry on a normal conversation most of the time, his clothes were perpetually wrinkled no matter what he did and he always seemed to have bed head.

Dean seemed to have taken Castiel’s stunned silence as a rejection, his face fell and he drew himself back from the counter, shoulders hunching in on themselves, he ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. 

“Sorry man, I thought you were interested but I must have misread something. Um… sorry again… I’ll just go. Seeya Cas”

Castiel couldn’t seem to unfreeze himself to do or say anything, it was like something had short circuited in his brain, like he wasn’t allowed to have this. That last thought was what finally snapped him out of his own mind; it was such a stupid thing, apparently the only thing stopping him from having Dean was himself.

“Wait!” Castiel hadn’t meant to shout, just speak loud enough to reach Dean but apparently his desperation was finally showing.

Dean stopped and half turned back towards the counter, one arm still outstretched toward the door. Now that Castiel had stopped him from leaving and had his attention again he paused, he had no idea what to say. Castiel had never been in a relationship, he was painfully shy and apparently dreadful at anything even resembling romance.

He was about to panic, surely Dean was going to stop waiting and just leave if he didn’t say something soon, when he felt a finger poke him in the middle of his back, quite hard. He had no idea how long Meg had been there for and he wanted to fall over at the humiliation she was witnessing. 

“Just go and kiss him you fool,” Meg hissed into his ear and gave him a shove. 

Castiel wasn’t completely confident in Meg’s plan but he was painfully clueless and had no plan of his own so he decided it was better than nothing. He rounded the counter keeping his eyes locked on Dean the whole time.

For his part, Dean hadn’t moved an inch since Cas shouted at him to wait, he looked like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes tracked every movement Cas made and Castiel could see the questions flickering in them.

Castiel didn’t say another word as he made his way to Dean, his hands were shaking and he had a stupendous case of butterflies in his stomach. After what seemed an eternity, he finally reached Dean, he ignored everything Meg had ever told him about personal space and moved in close to Dean’s front. Dean seemed confused, he still had questions swimming in his eyes and he tilted his head slightly to the side.

“Cas?”

Castiel didn’t answer, he just shifted up and pressed his lips against Dean’s, he felt the taller man startle slightly before he relaxed. Once Dean understood what Cas was doing he took charge, much to Castiel’s relief. Dean wrapped one arm around Cas’ shoulders and buried the other hand in his hair, Castiel had no idea what to do with his hands so he settled them on Dean’s hips.

Dean ran his tongue over Castiel’s bottom lip and Cas opened his mouth immediately, Dean assaulted Castiel’s mouth with his tongue, exploring and tasting every single inch of it. Dean tasted of coffee and something entirely inexplicable, Castiel couldn’t find the wherewithal to do anything but be swept along for the ride. He just clenched his fingers into Dean’s hips and let his mouth get plundered. Dean had Castiel bent slightly backwards from the force of his kiss and it was all Castiel could do to not collapse into a boneless heap on the floor.

The door was flung open as another of the shops regular customers, Charlie, waltzed in. The door missed hitting Dean by a hair’s breadth but neither of the men seemed to notice, they were too wrapped up in each other.

Charlie ogled them for a moment before noticing Meg, who had her elbows propped on the counter with her chin in her hands and was unabashedly watching the display. Charlie made her way to Meg with a raised eyebrow; Meg just put her finger to her lips and turned back to watching Castiel and Dean.

After what somehow felt simultaneously like a lifetime and a single second to Castiel, Dean slowly withdrew from the kiss; he continued to push little kisses against Cas’ mouth while pulling him upright again. Dean pressed his forehead to Cas’ and held him there, neither wanted to open their eyes as they continued breathing each other’s air. They were finally pulled out of their little bubble when they heard Charlie speak, she had tried to lower her tone but she was still quite loud in her excitement.

“I guess Dean finally manned up and asked him out then?”

Meg snorted out a laugh and Dean just rolled his eyes at his friend, even her irreverence didn’t make him pull away from the shorter man in his arms. Castiel finally found his voice.

“Yes Dean, I’ll go out to dinner with you.”

 

Fin


End file.
